Chilaca
Chilaca (formerly Yarelis) Trisha Gutierrez is the main character of The Bloody World of Chilaca. She is a 5-10 year old human girl who currently lives in Nogales with her new pet dog Tlilhua. Appearance Early Concept Originally, Chilaca was to be a mexican baby girl. Not much thought was put into this choice - as it was more of a placeholder than a final design. As the creators developed the character further, they decided to make her a black kitten, as it fit the personality they had in mind for her: unlucky, but optimistic.The creators found this trait to be too restricting in terms of possible plots and stories. In addition, a silhouette toddler would be "hard to read" on the backgrounds planned for the show. Finally, the decision was to make her Latina, a decision that Casey Alexander liked because olive isn't a color usually found on toddlers, and it had a Mexican chihuahua sort of feel. Final Design In the actual show, Chilaca is a olive or tan skinned toddler girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes.She usually wears black pjs, coupled with a red cat hat. Like her late mother and father, Chilaca wear shoes.The inside of her mouth is red and her tongue is light red. Personality Chilaca is a toddler who is curious, and naive. She can speak, but has baby, gibberish vocabulary.The only actual words she says in Chilaca Comes to Nogales are "Chilaca!", "Doggy!", and "Itzpapa!".Her antics have gotten her in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck or by someone more sensible at the time. History When Chilaca was a baby,She had a surreal imagination.However,in the opening credits,Chilaca used to live in an orphanage run by the cruel nun, who punished her for reading, which is what she enjoyed most. She was "adopted" (admittedly spirited away) by Tilhua when he tried to eat her soul.In the pilot episode,Chilaca is a 2-year old human child who has escaped from the orphanage from which her rival intended to kill her.When she first appears, Chilaca is very attached to Tilhua (calling him "Doggy"), but he is not so keen. Trivia * According to the artwork, there are a bunch of drawings of Chilaca being slightly older (possibly around the ages 5-10) in her early works; but the final designs were later confirmed that Chilaca would be a toddler instead of a child. * There is also speculation that Cailaca Cortez could be an older Chilaca due to having Tilhua's colors and print decorating her bedroom, and having a similar appearance. * Melany Ochoa was only four when she voiced Chilaca. * In "Chilaca's Nickname," her real name is revealed to be Yarelis which causes bad things happen to them. At the end of the episode, They legally changes her name to Chilaca, which was previously her nickname. * In Cailaca, there is a girl in Santa Ynez who looks like a slightly older Chilaca. * In the same episode,Chilaca was named after her late mother whose real name is cursed and bad things happen to anyone who says it (which created a problem after Chloe's mom texted it to everybody,but Yarelis is nicknamed Masochoquim and the place is back to normal. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chilaca/Characters